Guardian
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Ff bertema petualangan fiksi karangan pertamaku. Aku harap kalian suka ya. terima kasih.


**Cast: Hinata Hyuga – Ino Yamanaka – Haruno Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo. Dll.**

.

.

~*0*~

 _FANTASI dan KENYATAAN_

 _Ada orang yang berkata, fantasi dan kenyataan adalah hal yang berlawanan._

 _Itu memang berlawanan, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya._

 _Tapi, jika kedua hal yang berlawanan itu bertemu,_

 _akankah pendapat itu masih bisa dijadikan pegangan?_

.

.

.

Semua itu tak pernah mereka bayangkan akan terjadi. Melintas sedikit pun tak pernah.

Entah kesalahan apa yang mereka buat hingga membuat mereka berakhir dalam suatu cerita tak masuk akal, katakanlah khayalan.

Dengan sisa kewarasan yang masih ada, mereka mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu tak nyata. Namun, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba, kenyataannya semua itu memang nyata.

Saat semua remaja seusia mereka menikmati waktu-waktu berharganya dengan ceria dan bahagia. Mereka justru harus siap dengan kematian yang menghantui mereka setiap harinya.

Dengan predikat 'sang penyelamat', mereka mencoba berani membantu orang yang seharusnya tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada.

Tapi, semua yang terjadi, tak akan bisa ditarik kembali.

Hanya bisa untuk mereka jalani, dan berdoa agar kegilaan itu segera berhenti.

.

.

. ~*~

Berdiri di dekat jendela, dan menatap keluar─lebih tepatnya ke sebuah toko buku─dengan pandangan kosong. Itulah kebiasaannya.

Kebiasaan dari Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun, yang tinggal di Burbank, California. Selama sebulan terakhir ini.

Entah karena apa dia merasakan perasaan resah yang tak berkesudahan. Dia merasakan keresahaan itu semenjak sebuah toko buku kecil dibangun di depan rumahnya. Setiap malam Hinata terbangun dan merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Namun, saat Hinata menengok ke toko itu, yang kebetulan tepat di depan kamarnya─sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menatap toko itu dari jendela kamar─Hinata hanya melihat toko yang sepi dan gelap.

Semakin hari semakin parah, mimpi buruk mulai menghantui tidurnya.

Satu bulan sudah toko itu berdiri. Dan selama itu pula mimpi-mimpi buruk itu terus muncul, dan anehnya, mimpi buruk yang menimpanya itu sama, dan selalu berulang-ulang.

Kami-sama _,sebenarnya hal aneh apa yang tengah menimpa diriku?_

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan resah. Dan, lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Setibanya di sekolah, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Selama perjalanan matanya menatap lorong Sekolah dengan sendu. Tinggal satu bulan lagi dia akan meninggalkan sekolah yang selama tiga tahun ini sudah menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu, karena Hinata akan meneruskan pendidikannya kejenjang Kuliah. Dan juga kembali ke Negara asalnya, Jepang.

Ya, kalian jelas sudah merasa aneh dengan nama itu mengingat di mana Hinata tinggal sekarang.

Sebenarnya Hinata dan keluarganya adalah orang asli Jepang. Namun, sejak kecil Hinata sudah menetap di California, di karenakan tuntutan kerja ayahnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya bisa mengunjungi Negara kelahirannya setiap libur Nasional saja. Mulai satu bulan ke depan, ia akan benar-benar menetap kembali di Jepang.

Selama perjalanan perasaan Hinata tak menentu, dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun, saat menoleh tak di dapatinya satu orang pun.

 _Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Pelajaran sudah dimulai? Tapi... ini masih jam tujuh._

Itulah isi pikirannya di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

Hinata berhenti melangkah di dua belokan saat ingat ada yang harus Ia ambil di loker. Hinata berbalik dan berbelok ke kanan, di mana itu adalah jalan menuju deretan loker para murid. Hinata berjalan pelan dengan senandung kecil mengiringinya. Baru saja Ia berbelok, kakinya sudah kembali terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dengan posisi menyampinginya. Orang itu berdiri tepat di depan lokernya dengan memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam, dan wajah orang itu tertutupi oleh penutup kepalanya.

K-kami-sama... _kenapa dia muncul lagi?_

Hinata membatin bingung. Juga takut.

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan membatalkan niatnya untuk berjalan ke loker. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan dengan nafas menderu kencang.

 _Lari!_

Hinata berbalik dan berlari menjauh saat melihat kepala orang itu bergerak menoleh kearahnya. Dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Hanya sekilas karena ia bisa melihat _siluet_ orang itu yang kini mengejarnya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat jantungnya berdentam layaknya _gong_ , melainkan karena kaki orang itu yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

 _D-dia melayang! Ya tuhan.. kenapa di saat seperti ini kelas terasa jauh sekali?_

Hinata hampir menangis karena panik dan ketakutan saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kedua kakinya terasa berat dan bergetar hebat, kepalanya juga mulai terasa berputar, dan kedua matanya mulai berkabut.

 _Aku akan mati, akan mati, akan mati. Ya tuhan, tolong aku._

Hatinya menderu pasrah. Namun, otaknya terus memaksa tubuhnya agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata berhasil sampai di kelasnya. Nafas Hinata terengah setibanya dia di depan kelas. Namun, Hinata menyempatkan untuk menoleh sekilas. Tubuhnya merosot ke dinding dan nafasnya perlahan mulai tenang. Orang atau makhluk apapun itu kini sudah pergi. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu mencoba menormalkan detak Jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lipat. Melebihi detakkan Jantungnya saat menunggu peluncuran album LOVE ME RIGHT dari _boyband_ asal korea, EXO.

 _Tidak ada apa-apa, tenangkan dirimu. Tenang._

Saat memasuki kelas, mata Hinata langsung terarah kederetan bangku paling belakang, dimana seorang gadis seusianya tengah membaca buku. Gadis bersurai panjang berwarna _pink_. Gadis itu tengah membaca buku dengan wajah serius. Mungkin isi buku itu sangat menarik.

Sakura Haruno namanya, dia adalah sahabat Hinata. Seorang gadis yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun dari Hinata. Dan seorang yang sangat berambisi.

Dari penampilan dan tingkahnya, Sakura mungkin terlihat seperti sosok gadis yang sedikit kurang bersahabat. Namun sebenarnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan perhatian.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat Hinata memanggilnya. Hinata melambaikan tangan dan mencoba melempar senyum padanya. Mencoba sekeras mungkin agar senyumannya itu tidak terasa begitu memaksa, padahal sekarang tubuhnya masih bergetar akibat kejadian tadi.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Hinata dan tersenyum.

Disamping Sakura duduk seorang gadis bersurai pirang _platinum_ yang dikuncir kuda dan poni panjang yang ia biarkan menutupi mata kanannya, dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal bertengger ditulang hidungnya, terkesan culun. Namun, begitu pas diwajahnya, membuat iris _Aquamarine_ yang terlapisi kaca bening itu terlihat tajam sekaligus menawan.

Ino Yamanaka, atau yang akrab di panggil Ino ini adalah seorang gadis yang berusia sama dengan Sakura. Gadis yang dijuluki sebagai dewi dengan 1000 pesona. Sosok yang supel, ramah, dan sedikit centil. Dan suka marah-marah.

Hinata menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu dengan berlari kecil ke belakang Kelas, karena kebetulan mereka bertiga duduk dibangku paling belakang. Jangan tanya alasannya.

Setibanya dibangku miliknya yang berada di antara Sakura dan Ino, Hinata segera duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pr yang akan ditunjukkannya pada _Mr_. Smith.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _chan_ ," sapa Hinata dengan suara ramahnya, Sakura tersenyum dan balas menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hina- _chan_." Balasnya dengan nada yang ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Ino- _chan_ ," kali ini Hinata menyapa Ino sambil menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Hmm, pagi." Balasnya singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Ino menoleh sebentar kearah Hinata.

Hinata sempat dibuat merinding saat melihat tatapan Ino yang datar itu, ditambah dengan kantong mata samar dimatanya. Sepertinya temannya yang satu ini dalam keadaan tak baik. Namun, tak lama Ino kembali fokus pada tulisannya.

"Tugas dari _Mr_.Smith." Ucapnya membuat kerutan muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Tugasmu belum kau kerjakan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Ino itu adalah kebalikan dari Sakura dan Hinata. Namun, walau pun tidak terlalu pandai dalam Mata Pelajaran. Ino selalu Disiplin. Dia tidak pernah telat apalagi mencontek. Dia akan selalu mengerjakannya di rumah dengan atau tanpa keikhlasan. Dia selalu mengerjakan semua soal itu, walau pun tahu hasilnya tidak akan terlalu bagus.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha." Itulah yang selalu dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapat nilai dibawah A.

"Belum... tadi malam aku benar-benar kelelahan jadi aku tertidur." Ucapnya lesu. Hinata membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Hinata, kau sakit?" tanya Sakura. Hingga membuat Hinata menoleh dengan cepat.

"T-tidak... kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Wajahmu pucat, dan... kau berkeringat. Seperti orang yang baru melihat hal-hal mengerikan." Jawabnya. Hinata bisa merasakan kecemasan dari nada suara Sakura.

 _Aku tidak boleh menceritakannya. Aku tidak ingin dianggap aneh dan menjadi bahan olok-olokan mereka... lagi._

Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mengalami hal-hal aneh. Ini pernah terjadi, tepatnya seminggu setelah toko itu berdiri. Saat itu Hinata sedang berjalan menuju halte. Untuk apa? Tentu saja naik bis untuk berangkat kesekolah.

 _Entah aku yang berangkat terlalu pagi, atau memang hari ini semua orang sedang tidak ingin naik bis?_

Itulah isi pikirannya sesaat setelah ia menaiki bis kuning yang memang diperuntukan untuk pelajar itu. Pasalnya hari itu bis yang biasanya penuh itu kini sepi, hanya ada Hinata, supir dan... orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri dipaling belakang bis. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pintu keluar.

Ekor matanya melirik kearah orang aneh itu berdiri. Kepala Hinata tersentak saat tak melihat orang itu lagi di sana. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Mencariku?" tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar suara seseorang dari depannya. Bola matanya memutar ke depan dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Orang itu kini duduk dihadapannya.

Selama perjalanan hanya dihabiskan Hinata dengan tubuh mati rasa, sementara wajahnya terus menatap orang di depannya yang tetap enggan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata sudah sangat ingin berpaling dan berteriak. Namun, tubuhnya benar-benar seperti lumpuh total.

Nafas lega kembali berhembus dari mulut Hinata saat bis berhenti di halte sekolah. Dengan cepat Hinata menyerahkan uang dan berlari keluar, dia bahkan hampir terjatuh saat turun dari bis. Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata menceritakannya pada Sakura dan Ino, yang justru dibalas dengan tawa menggelegar dari kedua orang itu.

Dan hampir tiga hari mereka masih mentertawakan 'fantasinya' yang terbilang konyol itu.

" _Tapi itu bukan fantasi!"_

" _Kau hanya terlalu banyak pikiran, Hinata."_ Jawab Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, namun bisa dilihat ekspresi gelinya.

" _Ya, mungkin kau harus merendam kepalamu dengan air es. Sepertinya tanpa sengaja, Thor menjatuhkan palu Asgardiannya, dan mengenai kepalamu."_ Ledek Ino, yang sontak membuat Hinata semakin cemberut.

Dan seterusnya kejadian yang Hinata alami, tak pernah lagi ia ceritakan.

"Eum, kalian masih ingatkan toko buku di depan rumahku itu?" tanya Hinata menoleh kearah mereka.

Ino mengangguk tanpa menoleh, sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa dengan toko itu?"

"Sebenarnya... selama satu bulan ini, aku mengalami mimpi buruk, dan aku rasa penyebab mimpiku ini toko buku itu." Ucap Hinata penuh keyakinan. Sementara dahi Sakura sudah mengernyit heran. Namun, Ino masih fokus pada buku di depannya.

"Kau yakin karena toko itu? Bukan karena kau lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur?" tanya Sakura mencoba membenarkan Spekulasi Hinata.

"Yakin sekali." Namun, Hinata masih bersikukuh dengan spekulasinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu kalau penyebab mimpi burukmu itu adalah sebuah toko buku?" tanya Ino masih belum mau menoleh.

"Karena dalam mimpiku itu selalu berawal dengan aku yang sedang membaca buku di toko itu, lalu diakhiri dengan aku yang keluar dari toko itu dalam keadaan penuh luka sayatan. Dibelakangku berdiri seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan ia memakai topeng berbentuk tengkorak, dan ditangannya terdapat sabit yang terlihat begitu tajam. Ia berjalan kearahku, dengan sabit terangkat. Dan, saat dia telah berada didepanku, ia menggerakan sabitnya seolah ia akan menebas kepalaku, dan saat itulah aku terbangun." ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Mereka mengangguk sebentar.

"Jadi, tujuanmu menceritakanya pada kami apa?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menjilat bibirnya yang mulai terasa kering, lalu mulai berbicara."Aku... aku ingin kalian membantuku menyelidiki toko itu." Ucap Hinata. Hinata meringis saat Sakura dan Ino menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap Hinata penuh keraguan.

"Ya... Aku rasa." Jawab Hinata singkat. Antara yakin dan ragu.

"Pukul aku," Ino memberikan tatapan kosongnya. "Jika pemilik toko itu marah bagaimana?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Kebetulan, pemilik toko itu sedang keluar kota untuk mengambil stok buku, dan kudengar ia akan pergi selama beberapa hari." Jelas Hinata.

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau pemilik toko itu akan pergi?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata curiga. "Apa dia... kekasih gelapmu?" tebak Sakura, yang sontak dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"B-bukan begitu..." ucap Hinata yang hampir putus asa menjelaskan. Sementara Ino berusaha meredam tawanya.

Sebelum kemudian tawa Ino hilang tak berbekas saat satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. "Tunggu dulu," Hinata dan Sakura kompak menatap Ino. "Kau bilang pemilik toko itu akan keluar kota untuk mengambil stok buku?" Hinata mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Itu artinya toko akan tutup, kan? Kalau begitu kasus dibatalkan, selamat siang nona-nona." Ucap Ino lalu menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Tidak!" cegat Hinata.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu tidak? Kau ingin meminta kami menyelinap masuk ke toko itu tengah malam? _Hell no_! Aku tidak mau masuk penjara karena rasa penasaran seorang gadis aneh." Ino menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Hinata.

"Tidak seperti itu... pemilik toko menitipkan kuncinya padaku." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa pemilik toko itu mempercayaimu untuk menjaga tokonya? Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ino penasaran. "Aku harap spekulasi Sakura tak menjadi kenyataan." Gumam Ino ngeri. Mendengar itu bulu kuduk Hinata sontak meremang ngeri.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung kenapa ia mempercayaiku." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau tidak bertanya padanya?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Sudah, tapi dia hanya berkata 'aku percaya padamu nona muda' lalu dia menyerahkan kuncinya padaku dan pergi." Jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu nona muda? Seperti cara bicara pelayan pada tuan putri saja." tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah..."

"Hm, omong-omong, kapan kita mulai menyelidiki toko itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, matanya terlihat berbinar tak sabar.

"Wow, ada yang sangat bersemangat di sini." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" usul Hinata cepat. Mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan usulannya.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring. Dan _Mr_.Smith masuk.

Hinata dan Sakura melirik iba kearah Ino yang terlihat kalang-kabut karena ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia pasti akan dihukum, mengingat sifat disiplin dan keras _Mr_.Smith.

 _Maafkan kami, Ino._ Batin Hinata menyayangkan ketidak mampuannya untuk membantu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya mereka bertiga berkumpul dirumah Hinata.

"Dimana Orangtuamu?" tanya Ino saat menyadari rumah Hinata yang biasanya ramai dengan suara Hanabi─adik Hinata, kini nampak senggang.

"Lari pagi." Jawab Hinata. Lalu, meletakkan tiga gelas susu coklat di meja _Counter_.

Bola mata Ino berbinar dan dengan segera di sambarnya satu gelas susu coklat itu, dan langsung meneguknya cepat.

"Hinata, aku minta rotimu, ya?" tanya Sakura yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakang _Counter_.

"Ambil saja." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Selai coklatnya juga, ya?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya.

"Hmm..." lagi-lagi Hinata menjawabnya pelan.

"Hey, ini jam berapa? Kapan kita akan membuka tokonya." Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata menepuk dahi mengingat kecerobohannya itu. Lalu melirik jam tangan kuning yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kurusnya.

"Ayo berangkat ini sudah jam 08:00 saatnya toko dibuka." Ucap Hinata semangat.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah Hinata.

Baru saja berbalik, mereka sudah dapat melihat banyak orang mengantri di depan toko. Selain menjual buku, Hinata dengar toko itu juga menerima orang yang hanya ingin meminjam atau membaca buku atau sekadar duduk sambil bermain Internet

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mereka berlari kebelakang toko. Dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Saat Hinata membuka toko mereka langsung masuk dengan teratur. Setelah yakin para manusia itu masuk ia segera mengatur strategi dengan kedua temannya.

"Ino," Ino yang semula memutar kepalanya menatap sekeliling toko sontak menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau menjaga kasir,"

"Oh, baik!" Ino tersenyum dan segera berlari kearah kasir.

"Dan Sakura, kau tolong tata buku dibagian rak Novel ya." Suruh Hinata dengan tangan menunjuk kearah rak di sisi kanan.

"Siap!" Sakura mengangguk dan segera melangkah. Namun, kakinya berhenti melangkah saat teringat sesuatu. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan selidiki toko ini."

"Ah, Misi itu. Baiklah. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata pun mulai mengelilingi toko. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada yang aneh ditoko ini. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap _siluet_ seseorang memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Hinata berlari mengikutinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu tua yang sudah lapuk dan berdebu.

 _Aneh sekali bukankah ini toko baru?_

"Hei Nona, boleh tidak aku minta nomor telponmu?" Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengatur tata letak buku itu menoleh dan menatap pria berusia dua puluh tahunan di depannya itu dengan tatapan geli.

Sementara Ino yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kasir dengan buku dalam pangkuannya tertawa melihat, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Halo," Ino menghentikan bacaannya dan mendongak. Di depannya seorang pria muda berusia 17 tahunan tengah berdiri. Ino lalu meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri.

"Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Ino ramah.

 _Beginikah gaya anak muda zaman sekarang?_

Ino tak habis pikir melihat pemuda di depannya. Rambutnya urak-urakkan dan terdapat tatoo segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Seragam yang dikenakannya pun tak terpakai rapi. Namun, tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa pemuda di depannya itu, tampan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Di mana aku bisa menemukan buku Sejarah?"

"Kau suka Buku Sejarah?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tak percaya.

 _Padahal aku sempat berpikir akan mengusirnya, karena terlanjur menyangka dia kemari untuk mencari majalah dewasa._

"Ya."

"Wow! Mengejutkan. Buku Sejarah apa yang kau cari?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang ia buat ramah.

"Buku Sejarah Mesir."

"Oh, buku Sejarah itu, ada di rak bagian kiri."

"Terima kasih." Ino mengangguk dengan bibir melengkung. Lalu kembali duduk. Ia meraih buku yang baru beberapa halaman ia baca dan kembali membacanya. Namun, ia berhenti lagi saat merasakan ada yang mengawasinya. Saat ia mendongak dahinya mengernyit melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri di depan meja kasir dan menatapnya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Eh?" Ino mengernyit.

 _Kenapa pelanggan ini banyak maunya, sih?_

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah. Baiklah." Ino mengangguk pelan. Lalu berdiri. Baru saja berdiri. Suara Hinata sudah menginterupsi.

"Sakura! Ino." Kedua Gadis berbeda tempat itu sontak menoleh.

Ino menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tak enak.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku harus pergi."

Pemuda itu mengulum bibirnya. "Tidak masalah," ucap pemuda itu dengan memberikan senyum maklum.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya saat Ino sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya?"

"Namaku Kiba. Namamu?" Ino tersenyum.

"Ino." Jawabnya cepat lalu segera melangkah pergi.

Secara bersamaan Sakura dan Ino melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa kearah Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Pintu apa ini?" tanya Ino tanpa jeda.

"Kalau ingin bertanya satu persatu, jangan seperti kereta tidak ada remnya begitu!" ucap Sakura protes. Sementara Ino hanya nyengir.

"Pintu apa ini?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Entahlah... ayo masuk." Ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya bisa dibuka?" tanya Ino dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Hinata asal. Lalu memutar knop pintu secara perlahan dan... pintunya tidak terkunci, padahal tadi Hinata hanya sekadar bercanda.

Bunyi derit terdengar begitu nyaring saat Hinata semakin mendorong pintu itu, benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Sstttt!" mereka bertiga menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang merasa terganggu.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Jika kita memaksa mendorongnya lagi bunyi deritnya akan kembali mengganggu pengunjung, tapi kalau tidak kita dorong lagi, kita tidak akan bisa masuk." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata sontak melebarkan mata saat melihat Ino tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, saat pintu itu telah terbuka mereka langsung berlari masuk dan secepat mungkin menutupnya sebelum buku-buku beterbangan kearah mereka.

"Kau gila? Untung saja pintu itu tidak hancur," ucap Sakura kesal.

" _Yokatta_... aku pikir mereka akan mengamuk." Hinata berucap pelan dengan tangan mengelus dada.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa nyengir. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu perlahan tatapannya melirik pada ruangan kecil nan memukau itu. Terdapat banyak rak buku dan di dalam rak-rak itu buku tersusun dengan rapi.

Tapi buku di dalam kotak kaca itu begitu menarik perhatian Hinata. Terdapat tombol berwarna merah disamping kaca. Sedikit ragu Hinata menekan tombol itu. Sontak ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja kotak kaca itu terbuka. Hinata meraih buku bersampul kulit kayu dengan ukiran hewan-hewan yang sulit untuk ia tebak itu. Di antara ukiran hewan itu, terdapat sebuah ukiran huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kata,

"Legenda Para Penjaga?"

Dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa. Hinata membuka buku itu. Kosong.

Dihalaman pertama kosong. Hanya ada selembar kertas berwarna putih gading polos tanpa sebuah goresan pena. Lalu jari Hinata bergerak untuk membuka halaman kedua.

Dihalaman itu terdapat foto seorang Nenek dengan Seekor Gagak dipundak kirinya. Didahi Nenek itu terdapat gambar Bulan Sabit berwarna Merah dan ditangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda panjang. Terlihat seperti Tongkat Kayu. Namun juga terlihat seperti Besi.

Wanita dalam foto itu tersenyum lembut. Namun, sekali pun tersenyum, tapi tatapannya seperti orang cemas dan ketakutan. Bulu kuduk Hinata sontak berdiri secara tiba-tiba saat merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya. Dengan segera ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya tuhan... Sakura kau membuatku kaget." Ucap Hinata pelan mencoba menyamarkan suara panik dan gugupnya. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemudian Ino datang dan berkata.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti orang ketakutan begitu?" tanya Ino bingung menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Hinata dengan nada datar bermaksud menutupi nada suaranya yang semakin bergetar. Sakura dan Ino masih menatapnya aneh. Hingga kemudian mata Sakura melirik kearah buku yang di pegang oleh Hinata.

"Foto siapa itu?" tanya Sakura menunjuk gambar wanita tua dalam buku.

"Tidak tahu.." ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba angin yang entah darimana berhembus kencang. Ketiga orang gadis muda itu menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Aneh sekali. Angin kencang darimana ini? Jelas-jelas di dalam sini tidak ada jendela atau pun _Ventilasi_." Ucap Sakura bingung.

Angin kencang itu membuat satu persatu lembaran kertas terbuka. Angin berhenti saat lembaran kertas yang terbuka telah berada dihalaman tengah.

"Akhirnya..." desah Ino. Lalu matanya melirik kearah buku dalam pegangan Hinata.

"Lihat! Halaman tengahnya terbuka." Sakura dan Hinata sontak berpaling dan menatap Ino sebelum akhirnya menatap buku itu. Dihalaman itu terdapat gambar Gerbang berwarna Hitam yang begitu menyeramkan.

Dan tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari buku. Sontak mereka bertiga panik. Terutama Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang dilemparnya buku itu.

Ketiga remaja itu mundur saat melihat cahaya itu semakin membesar. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu menutupi mereka bertiga. Dan tak lama cahaya itu hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya tiga Remaja itu.

.

.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

"Aaaaaaa!" Hinata terbangun dengan peluh mengucur dan nafas terengah.

 _Mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi... jika begini terus aku bisa gila._

Batinnya resah.

Perlahan di dongakkan kepalanya. Namun, wajahnya sontak berubah saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini.

"D-d-dimana... ini?"

TBC

 **Halo! Ketemu lagi sama Ai! Hihihi#napaketawathor?**

 **Kali ini aku post ceritanya agak berbeda dengan cerita-cerita lain. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk ngepost cerita bertema petualangan, yang berunsur fantasi.**

 **Sebenarnya gak terlalu yakin sih, pas mau postnya. Tapi... daripada ceritanya di anggurin, jadi, mending aku post aja kali ya?**

 **Dan aku harap kalian suka ya.**

 **Oke, itu aja yang mau aku sampaikan, makasih atas waktunya. Sampai jumpa!**

 **Salam hangat dari Ai Frost** **, bye! Bye!**


End file.
